Too Fast Too Soon
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Life is What You Make It 'Verse - Grace is sixteen and wants to go on her first date. Danny's on board but Steve...well the SEAL is just not ready for his little girl to grow up.


**Summary: Hello all. I know, it's been a minute since I posted anything but school, it's vicious and sad for me I only have two weeks of summer vacation before I'm back at it again. Sucks for me but I'll make do because I've have more fics to write and post and I will not be stopped. Can't stop won't stop. Anyway enough of my babbling, time to post. Before you read you should know, if you don't already, that this fic contains McDanno family fluff so if you don't like, don't read. Now go and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own this show so CBS, if you can get your lawyers off my back that would greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Beta'd by the wonderful and talented simplyn2deep. She once again took this fic, worked her magic, and voila, less errors. All other errors, however, are mine. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It Universe**

* * *

**Too Fast, Too Soon**

* * *

They were sitting at the dinner table, discussing the day's events and any plans they had for the weekend. Well, Steve and Danny were. Grace was being unusually quiet, opting to pay more attention to the peas on her plate than her parents. Danny and Steve shared a look that lead to Danny silently shrugging his shoulders as he continued speaking. It wasn't until they reached the end of their meal when Grace suddenly looked up at her fathers, her face contorted with anxiousness.

"Is there something you want to say to us Grace?" asked Danny curiously as he pushed his plate away and clasped his hands together.

"Yeah," she began nervously as she bit her lip. "I do, but before I began I want to remind you that I am a very responsible sixteen year old girl who rarely gets into trouble and brings home very good grades. I mean Ivy league school grades."

"This is true," Steve nodded at his daughter.

"Well because I am such a responsible person I think it's only fair that you take that into consideration when I ask the question I'm about to ask."

Danny raised a brow in curiosity. "Grace-"

"A boy from my class asked me out to this movies this Saturday night and I want to know if it will be alright for me to go," she stated in one go.

"A boy asked you out. What boy?"

"Adam Singer. He's sixteen, goes to my school, we've been in the same English class like...forever and he's really cute and nice and smart and I really want to go so can I?"

Danny was about to open his mouth and respond but Steve spoke before he could. "No," replied Steve, shaking his head vigorously as he pushed his plate away. "No way."

"Steven," sighed Danny, as he rubbed his face at the same time Grace let out a disappointed huff.

"Dad."

"What. I'm sorry Grace but you're too young to even consider the idea of dating."

Reaching over, Danny patted his daughter's hand sympathetically. "Honey why don't you go up to your room while your dad and I discuss this."

"Okay," she whispered softly as she stood up from the table and made her way up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

Danny and Steve stood as well, gathered the dishes from the table and took them to the kitchen. Steve waited until the last dish was in the sink before turning around to face Danny, arms folded. "What is there to discuss Danny, she isn't going."

Danny let out a soft chuckle. "Steve don't you think you're going a little overboard with this?" he asked. "I mean Grace is right, she's very responsible, hardly gives us any trouble, and makes great grades. Not to mention that she's sixteen and it's not all that unlikely that she wants to start dating."

"But Danno, we don't know anything about this boy," replied Steve with a pout. "He could be dangerous."

"Or he could be a scrawny, awkward teenager who is nervous about taking a girl he really likes on her first date." Making his way over to Steve, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Steve's chest. "Babe, seriously, I was fifteen when I went on my first official date. And you were-"

"Fourteen," mumbled Steve into Danny's hair.

"Of course you were," Danny laughed.

Steve pouted. "But to be fair it started out as a double date but my friend's mom water broke so he had to leave to go to the hospital."

"So fifteen for me and fourteen for you and yet Grace can't go out on her first date at sixteen. I never wanted to be that type of parent that held double standards just because I have a girl."

Steve sighed and wrapped arms around Danny and held him tightly. "I know I'm being irrational. Just like a know that Grace is a good kid with a good head on her shoulders and she should be able to date-"

"But-"

"But dating will ultimately lead to her wanting to hang out with her friends and boys more and us less and less. Then, before you know it, she's off to college and we still don't know it she's gonna stay here or go back to the mainland. I've only had six years with her and I don't think I'm ready to give her up yet."

"Oh babe...wasn't it you that said that Grace would always need me no matter how old she got. What makes you think that it wouldn't apply to you now too?"

"I was an idiot back then Danny," scoffed Steve with a shake of his head. "I didn't know how hard it was to love someone so much more than you love yourself and have this strong need to always protect them. Now that I do, I just-"

"I know it's hard but you have to realize that we've done an amazing job with Grace and I have no doubt in my mind that she is going to make us proud," he finished with a quick kiss on Steve's jaw.

With a defeated sigh he returned the kiss that Danny had given him. "You're right."

Danny grinned smugly. "Could you repeat that please? I didn't quite hear what you said."

Steve rolled his eyes, but repeated himself anyways. "I said you're right. Grace is everything we could ask for in a daughter and I trust her enough to date.

"Good. Now why don't you go up there and tell Grace the good news while I clean up down here."

"She's going to scream isn't she?"

"She's a sixteen year-old girl. What do you think?"

* * *

Steve knocked on the door and waited patiently for Grace to answer.

"Come in," was her reply, soft and slightly timid. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked, folding her legs underneath her.

Taking a seat next to her on the bed, Steve let out a calm sigh. "Your father and I have talked it over and we have decided that you have permission to go out with Adam."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Steve replied and covered his ears as his daughter let out an ecstatic cry.

"Oh my god," screamed Grace as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're a good kid. You deserve to go out."

"Even with boys."

Steve let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Even with boys."

Grace let out another excited scream as she grabbed her cell phone and began dialing. "I can't wait to call Adam."

"And Danno and I can't wait to meet him."

"Seriously."

"Yes," laughed Steve. "I'm your dad and it's my right to meet and torture guy you date and or bring home."

"Alright fine," sighed Grace conceding. "I'll let Adam know that my dads want to meet him but only if you promise me no background checks."

"Gracie I would never-"

"Dad."

Steve gave her a pout. "Alright fine, I won't do a background check. I promise."

"Awesome."

"I guess I'll let you call Adam and tell him the good news."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Gracie." He got up to leave when he suddenly found his daughter's arms wrapped around his neck again, holding him close.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

Steve smiled warmly as he pressed a loving kiss against her forehead. "Love you too." Closing the door as he left the room, he was slightly surprised to see Danny leaning against the wall and smiling at him.

"That was touching," Danny smiled happily, eyes twinkling with pride.

Shrugging bashfully, he nodded. "Yeah it was. Made her happy."

"That it did." Going into Grace's room for a quick kiss goodnight, Danny returned back to the hallway and immediately slipped an arm around Steve's waist. "Ready for bed," he asked.

"Yeah," replied Steve as the two of them made their way to their bedroom. Just before they came to the door, Steve stopped suddenly and turned to Danny. "Hey Danno, you're doing the background check on this kid and his family right."

Danny raised a brow. "I thought you promised Grace you weren't gonna do one of those."

A mischievous grin spread across Steve's face. "Well I did," he said. "But she didn't anything about you doing one."

Danny chuckled. "Very sneaky SuperSEAL," he whispered, chuckling once more. "Very sneaky indeed."

"Thank-you. So you'll do it?"

"What do you think I was doing down in the kitchen," answered Danny in a very casual tone before adding a nonchalant shrug. "I should have it by morning."

Pressing Danny against the wall, Steve let out a snort. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"And here I thought it was because of my charming personality and good looks," teased Danny, snaking his hands around Steve's neck.

Steve agreed. "Those too."

"You're such a goof," grinned Danny as he pulled Steve down for a kiss.

* * *

Are you smiling. Come on I know you are. Everybody and their mama loves Daddy Steve, I know I do, that's why I wrote it. Seriously any fic that has Steve being more protective of Grace than Danny has a special place in my heart. Thanks for reading and yes, there will be more from this 'verse soon hopefully. So until next time,

Love is four letter word. Really, it is.

LadyC


End file.
